Prom Night
by candygirl401
Summary: Dumbldore has decided to have a Prom for the graduating students at Hogwarts. The head boy and head girl have been assigned to help decorate. Ron and Hermion are the new heads, will sparks fly, will Ron finally muster up the courage to ask Hermione to th
1. Chapter 1

Prom night

Ch1

"Greetings new and old students at Hogwarts, Welcome to a new year of learning and adventures I'm am of course Professor Dumbledore the headmaster. In just a few moments our first years will come through those doors and be sorted into one of your houses. Now I'm sure you all remember when you were first years, how scared you were and how insecure some of you were and I'd like you all too graciously welcome the first years into your houses." The headmaster paused looking particularly at the slytherin table and then said "Professor McGonagall we're ready for the first years to come in and be sorted." Dumbledore sat back down. In a few minutes Professor McGonagall came back leading a group of frightened looking kids into the room. The sorting hat and stool were placed in the middle of the room expectantly. The old hat opened it's eyes and began to sing:

_Oh students of Hogwarts do not be afraid_

_I'm only here to sort you into you houses._

_I am the Hogwarts sorting hat, just put me on, and_

_I tell you where you belong._

_You might belong In Gryffindor where you won't any mouse;_

_These Gryffindor students are as brave a lions _

_And will always stand up for what they believe in._

_You might belong in Ravenclaw where you won't any slackers there;_

_Those Ravenclaw students are hard workers_

_And full of wit they always know the right way to go._

_Or you might belong in Hufflepuff where you _

_Won't find any jerks there; Hufflepuff students are just and_

_Loyal they can always be trusted in a bind._

_Last but certainly not least you might belong in Slytherin_

_Where you won't find any good-doers there; Slytherin_

_Students are sly and cunning they will always speak_

_There mind so if your for some good fun_

_Slytherin might soot your need._

_Those are the four houses now just slip_

_Me on you head and let me tell you where you OT to be._

The whole school erupted into applause and Professor McGonagall proceeded to call the first years forward. "Green Melanie" A small girl with blonde hair and green eyes stepped forward and slipped the hat on.

"Gryffindor" the hat shouted and the table on the far right began to applaud. A young man of 17 with jet black hair and glasses stood to shake the young girl's hand.

"Hello, welcome to Gryffindor, I'm Harry Potter and these are my best friends Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley" Harry said holding out his hand. The young girl gasped and looked up at Harry's forehead to see if he really was Harry Potter.

"Um Hi I'm Melanie Green, I can't believe I'm meeting you, wow and you two are his best friends yeah I herd of you guys you're the one who beat McGonagall's chess set you must be really good. And you are the smartest witch of you whole class and you made head girl wow I'm very pleased to meet you." Melanie said shaking each of their hands.

"Shh, sit down the sorting is almost over" Dean Thomas said indicating to the last student to be sorted.

"Blaker, Kenneth" Professor McGonagall said and she rolled up the scroll.

"Slytherin" the hat shouted after a minute. The whole hall shouted and applauded as Dumbledore stood up to announce the food.

"Welcome new students I hope you enjoy your journey through Hogwarts, I have an announcement to make but it will wait till after dinner so dig in." Dumbledore waved his wand and sat down. Food of all kinds appeared on the table and the feast started.

"Wow I have never seen so much food before." Melanie whispered to Hermione.

"Yeah there is a lot of food here I bet the house elves are exhausted from all the work they had to put in" Hermione frowned at the thought.

"There are house elves here, wow I have always wanted to see a house elf." Melanie said excitedly.

"Oh you never see them its part of their job to remain unseen they mostly stay in the Kitchen during the day" Hermione said to the first year.

"Oh, well maybe I can get to the Kitchen, do you know where it is?" the young girl asked but before Hermione could answer Harry claimed her attention.

"What do you think Dumbledore's announcement is maybe were hosting the Twizard Tourment again or something this time I can enter it legally without help." Harry said excitedly

"Harry it can't be the Twizard Tourmnet because that only happens every 100 years. I don't know what it is but maybe it Hogwarts is hiding something again." Hermione informed Harry. For the remainder of dinner the trio discussed what the announcement could be. Finally when the plates had been cleared and whisked off Dumbledore stood up and silence fell over the Great Hall.

"Here comes another year of Hogwarts, with new students coming in there will also be the students who are leaving our graduating class. So in honor of this years graduating class the staff and I have decided to hold a Prom which will take place at the end of the year. There will be special trips to either Hogsmaid or to a shop in London to get new dresses and dress robes. Our very own Head girl Misses Hermione Granger and Our Head Boy Ron Weasley will be in charge of decorating the Great Hall for the dance.

And now off to bed with you, Prefects please lead the first years to the dorms." Dumbledore said dismissing the students.


	2. Chapter 2

Prom Night

Ch2

"Prom, what's a prom" Ron asked Hermione.

"A Prom Ronald is a formal dance at the end of the year to celebrate the graduation." The girl said matter-of-factly.

"OH, like the Yule ball" Ron groaned at the memory.

"Yes, but in a Prom you will wear a tux" Hermione said noticing Ron's dismay.

"What do we decorate it like" Ron asked referring to their job that the Headmaster had assigned to them.

"Well the graduating class votes on a theme, and we decorate the hall according to the theme, like say for instance the theme was the 50's then we would dress like the 50's and the hall would look like a 50's dance. Oh and there is the King and Queen also, people nominate a guy for King and a girl for Queen and they share a dance and get a crown and a picture" Hermione would have gone on but Ron stopped her.

"'Mione how are we going to get the money for all this I can't possibly pay for a tux, or for any decorations" Ron said his ears turning red at the mention of his families financial trouble.

"Oh, Ron don't be silly you can rent a tux for very little sometimes, and Dumbledore will pay for the finances of the decoration.

"Shouldn't you two be off to bed, oh right I have to show you the heads of houses dormitory right come with me" Dumbledore said motioning for the two Gryffindors to follow him.

"Heads of Houses Dormitory" Ron asked confused.

"Yes it is also a new custom I forgot to mention that the heads of houses will be living together, so that it will make your duties easier. You will need to come up with a password." Dumbledore said.

"Um..uh how about Quidditch," Ron suggested.

"Um Ok" Hermione said shrugging her shoulders she didn't care one way or another the password was she just wanted to go to bed.

"Ok then good night, oh and Miss Granger your bedroom is on the right, Mr. Weasley yours is on the left." Dumbledore said leaving the two students to unpack.

"Um, yeah Hermione this is really weird, don't you think, you know living together I didn't think that we would when we got the letters it didn't say anything" Ron said turning red again.

"Oh I know but It was a surprise, but I glad you were chosen, There's no one else I rather be living with right now." Hermione said flushing a little as she bent down to get her trunk.

"Really, I mean you wouldn't want to share a room with Harry" Ron questioned.

"Well no, If I shared with Harry then all the girls would bug me about if he walked around in his boxers, or a dozen other questions I wouldn't want to answer, no I wouldn't like that." Hermione said blushing at the mention of Harry in his boxers.

"Oh, they would ask you that, gosh that is wrong why they don't just ask Harry" Ron said in disbelief.

Hermione snorted "Ron that would be like you going up to some girl you thought was hot and asking her if she was wearing a thong." Hermione answered laughing at Ron's reaction.

"Well, um ok I guess you're right, well are you wearing a thong" Ron asked quickly to see what she would say.

"Ronald Weasley How dare you ask me that" Hermione screamed as she threw a pillow at his head.

"Oh I just wanted to see if you'd answer, well I'm going to bed 'night 'Mione" Ron yawned as he dodged the second pillow and headed to the left toward his room, this was certainly going to be an interesting year.

"Good night Ron" Hermione said collecting the pillows and heading to her room, "well this could have been a lot worse, really Malfoy could have been named head boy and then she would have had to live with him" Hermione shuddered at the thought of living with her arch enemy.


	3. Chapter 3

Prom Night

Ch3

"Hermione, how long do you need to be in the bathroom for," Whined Ron knocking on the door.

"I'm done ok, gosh I was only in there for like 30 minutes" Hermione snapped as she came out.

"Well I need to take a shower before class starts in 20 minutes" Ron said irritably as he walked past the angry girl in front of him.

"Fine I'm going to read in the common room" Hermione said coldly as she stalked off with her nose in the air. "I hope he doesn't fight with me all year, maybe I should get Ginny to spend the night with me" she said to herself.

"'Mione have you seen my transfiguration book?" Ron asked frantically looking for it.

"Oh honestly Ron here, Alicio Transfiguration book" Hermione flicked her wand and the book came soaring from a junk pile under the table.

"Oh, um… thanks" Ron said as she handed him the book and they headed to Transfiguration.

"I trust you all did your summer reading and have learned to the Metomorph spell" Professor McGonagall said to the class. Everyone groaned except of course for one particular Gryffindor. "Please get out your books and read chapter one and two and attempt the spell, for those who have already read the chapters please proceed to complete the spell." McGonagall said.

"Oh I completed this spell ages ago like at the beginning of the summer," Hermione complained as she got out her wand. "Macrophages Cat" She said flicking her wand a jet of blue sparks emitted from the tip of her wand as she turned into a cat.

"Oh bravo Miss Granger, look every one Miss Granger's done it, It will take 5 minutes for the spell to wear off" Professor McGonagall said.

"So Hermione when what is the theme for the Prom, going to be" Lavender asked, looking at Ron and batting her eyelashes.

"We haven't decided yet, but we have a lot of work to do just me and Ron" Hermione said sharply and she grabbed Ron and walked away.

"Hermione what are you doing, where are we going" Ron whined as the girl dragged him away.

"Um… I don't know but since we're 7th years this year we get the rest of the day off until lunch so lets go do something well I want to go shopping in Hogsmaid so we start there, You don't have to go here you and Harry can go to Rosemerta's for awhile why me and Parvati go shopping" Hermione said to Ron and Harry (who had followed them).

"Um… Ok why are you going shopping, need to get a new book" Ron teased

"Oh honestly Ron no I don't need a new book I'm getting clothes and other things" Hermione said in a snippy way.

"Hermione over here girl" Parvati said waving frantically towards the brunette.

"Oh Parvati I'm so glad you can come, do you have some ideas for me well lets get going" Hermione said talking really fast and waving good-bye to Harry and Ron.

"So you want to knock the guys dead with your makeover right, or just one guy Hermione" Parvati said slyly as she smirked at the blushing brunette.

"Um… What do you mean who would I want to impress" Hermione said falsely.

"Oh God Hermione get a grip everyone knows that you and Ron like each other except for maybe you and Ron" Parvati said laughing at Hermione's outraged face.

"No way, ok maybe a little, Oh alright you're right I do like him" Hermione said turning beet red.

"Ok then now that that's settled lets get this makeover going" Parvati said slapping Hermione a high five.


	4. Chapter 4

Prom Night

Ch4

_I'm sorry for not updating sooner but I lost my password and couldn't get on my email account either. But I'm updating now so I hope you enjoy the story._

Parvarti led Hermione to a store called Silk Tresses. "Hermione I thought we would start with your hair. I mean frizz is so out right now. I was thinking either elegant curls or straightening it. Maybe some highlights too" The gryffindor said bouncing around.

"Ok Parvarti if you say so. Today you know more about the subject then I do so that makes you my tutor" Hermione said smiling. They walked into the store which smelled strongly of potions and other chemicals. There were many witches and wizards with the most astonishing hairstyles. One woman had her hair styled in sort of a bird's nest with an actual bird living in her hair. Another man had his long hair in the shape of the titanic.

"Romeo, where art thou Romeo" Parvarti called laughing as a man appeared before us. His appearance was quite shocking he had bright green hair and pointed ears. I realized at once that he was an elf only not like a house elf but like a forest elf.

"Ah Parvarti my dear how are you I wasn't aware you had an appointment today none the less I shall make room for my best customer" Romeo said smiling down at the blushing gryffindor.

"Um. No Romeo the appointment isn't for me. It's for my friend Hermione. She's in need of a makeover" Parvarti said pulling the fizzy haired girl out from behind her. "I was thinking maybe some highlights and straightening her hair. Darker brown with some honey and auburn highlights" Parvarti said matter of factly.

"Oh I like it. You always know just what to say to make me blush girl. You know if you don't become an all powerful seer you could always come work for me dear" The elf said winking at Parvarti. "Now my dear let's take a look at you. Well aren't you a little dated girl and what on earth do you use on your hair, mud? My it is just as coarse as if you threw a bottle of ketchup on it. No, you will use my Maple softening concoction from now on. Come on let's get you to a sink so Romeo can prepare the damage." The elf said pushing the frizzy haired girl toward the self washing sink. The maple softening concoction smelled like maple cinnamon syrup. Hermione had to admit the Elf knew what he was doing as his fingers massaged her scalp. Once they were done washing her hair Romeo led the girl to a soft cushioned chair surrounded by a gigantic mirror.

"Now listen here girly I don't like people to see the finished picture till it is done so I'm going to spin you around while I work on you. Don't worry by the time I'm done with you no one will recognize you. Your hair will be the envy of ever girl on the street." Romeo said spinning her around. After a few hours of being prodded and massaged by odd smelling potions Romeo seemed satisfied.  
"Are you ready to see the new and much improved Hermione" the elf asked nearly jumping up and down with excitement.

Hermione tentively turned around and gasped. Her once frizzy brown hair was now strait and hung to her mid back and had honey and auburn highlights that looked natural. It was unbelievable how much it changed her appearance. She actually looked good. For once in her life Hermione felt truly beautiful.

"Thank you so much. It looks amazing" Hermione said tearing up as she threw her arms around the startled Elf.

"It was my pleasure darling. Here is some curling cream if you ever want to hair to be curly. Now my dear it is time for you to rock the world. Do come back in a few months and let me do your hair again. It really was a pleasure working with you" The elf said whipping away potion that had found its way to his face.

"Wow Hermioine you look great" Parvarti said smiling. "After we go shopping for a few more things Ron won't be able to keep his hands off of you" The young witch said with a smirk at Hermione's blush.

"A few more things?" Hermione asked tentively afraid of what else the clever and scheming witch next to her was planning.

"Well there is clothes and shoes to buy makeup to purchase and of course lingerie." Parvarti said with a smile.

"Lingerie?" Hermione repeated slowly as her face flushed red at the thought.

"Oh yes definitely lingerie" Parvarti said with an evil smirk.

**So what did you think please no Flames I rather liked creating the character Romeo. Well don't for get to REVIEW. Thank you I will update as soon as I can**


	5. Chapter 5

Prom Night

Ch 5

_Thanks so much for the reviews and alerts guys. I really enjoyed writing Romeo's character. This chapeter will reveal the new Hermione._

After a grueling day of shopping with the ever excentric padtail twin, Hermione was completely exhausted. Parvarti was staying the night in the heads dormitory with me so that she could do my makeup and show me how. Just trying to remember what the salon witch was telling me about blush mascara and eyelash curler while different brushes and other articles of makeup were flying at my face was enough to make me shiver.

I finally fell asleep dreaming of Ron's reaction when he saw me the next morning.

"_Come on Hermione Time to show Ron the new You, Go get dressed" Parvarti said smiling at me._

_I ran to the room and put on my new hip hugger jeans and my pink tank top that showed off my curves. "How do I look Parvarti?" I asked spinning a little so that she could see the finished results. _

"_You look awsome I don't think anyone will even recognize you. I wouldn't be surprised is Draco Malfoy hit on you" Parvarti said laughing at the look of pure horror on my face._

"_I would rather die then have that ferret come anywhere near me" I said angrily at the thought._

"_Come on Hermione lets go see Ron's reaction, he should be up by now." Parvarti said dragging the struggling Gryffindor with her. The two girls ran into the common room where ron sat gathering up his books for the _day. He looked up as they walked in the room and smirked when he saw the girls.

"_Hello Padtail, who's your friend have you guys seen Hermione?" Ron asked smiling in the new girls direction._

"_Hello Ronald may I introduce my friend Hermione Granger" Parvarti said laughing at the shocked look on the Red headed Gryffindor's face._

"_What do you think Ron do you like it?" Hermione sad smiling as she spun around so he could see her properly. _

"_Well it would go better without the pants my dear Mudblood" a snearing voice sounded from behind the startled Gryffindor. Hermione spun around to see Draco Malfoy only inches away from her. _

"_What are you doing here Malfoy" Hermione spat backing up a few paces._

"_Im just here to give the Gryffindor's princess exactly what she wants" Malfoy smirked as he backed the frightened girl into a corner. _

"_GET AWAY FROM HER TO STUPID BASTARD!" Ron yelled pulling out his wand preparing to attack the advancing slytherin._

"_Tut Tut Wealsy you couldn't never pull off a spell against me AVEDA KADABRA" The slytherin yelled in a flash of green light Ron crumpled to the floor._

Hermione woke with a start. She was sweating and breathing really hard. What a horrible dream. As if Malfoy would kill Ron over her the thought was laughable. Though maybe the makeover hadn't been such a good idea Ron really didn't react well to change.

"You're awake Hermione, now we can get started. Hurry go take a shower." Parvarti said cheerfully pushing a not quite awake Hermione towards the bathroom doors. Hermione began to relax after the warm water and steam sorrounded her. Sometime change was good. Hermione used her new Maple concotion shampoo that Romeo had given her. Hermione smiled at the thought of the elf. He was a fun character to think about.

"Hermione are you done in there yet?" Parvarti called out banging on the door.

"Yes I'm coming"Hermione said turning off the water and stepping out of the shower. The minute Hermione stepped out of the room she was bombarded with clothes. Parvarti had handed her a red thong with a matching lacy bra that they had bought at the most humiliating store Hermione had ever see. It was called Macheal's Body shop it was a wizard's verson of Victioria's secret.

"Here put these on as well" Parvarti said giving Hermione a pair of hip hugger jeans and a green tube top with silver sparkles. After getting dressed Parvarti magically dried Hermione's hair strait, and began to apply base first. Explaining to the Gryffindor that base was used to even out the skin tone and hide any blemishes. Next came a light pink colored blush that was to bring color into the cheecks. Then Parvarti applied a very neutral but appealing shade of brown to Hermione's eyelids explaining that when applying makeup you want it to look flawless not like you actually tried to hard. Next Parvarti pulled out a thing of mascara explaining how to start from the roots and goo towards the end of your lashes to get the curled look. Now for some eyeliner how you don't want to put it on too thick or you will look like a racoon. The final touch was a light pink lipstick followed by pink lemonade lip gloss. "Im finished take a look Hermione you look fantastic" Parvarti said twirling the girl around to face the mirror.

Hermione looked in the mirror and gasped the girl starying back at her was an exotic beauty her chocolate brown eyes seemed pop and her pouty lips just the right shape. Hermione knew she looked good. Her eyes filled with tears as she hugged Parvarti "Thank you so much, Oh My God I have never looked like this not even at the Yule ball."

"Oh Hermione Ioved doing it so no big deal plus I can't wait to see the look on Ron's face when he sees you. Come on Hermione he's bound to be up by now." Parvarti said dragging the struggling Gryffindor behind her. Ron was no where to be found in the common room so the girls assumed that he had already gone to breakfast. "Oh I can't wait to see everyone's reaction to the new you. The whole school will be talking I doubt Ron will be the only guy to ask you out." Parvarti said laughing at the blush on Hermione's face. "Come on Hermione you look amazing every guy in the school will be drooling over you.

"I don't want every guy in the school drooling over me"Hermione said thinking back on her ridicuolous dream where Malfoy killed Ron. She couldn't stand the thought of something like that happening.

"Oh relax Hermione you wanted people to see you as more then a braniac know-it-all and trust me after they see you today they wont even be thinking about u as the smart chick any more" Parvarti said chuckling.

They finally reached the Great Hall with a deep breath Hermione thew open the doors. As the girls walked in a hush fell over the Hall and every one was staring in their direction trying to figure out who the new girl walking beside Parvarti was. Hermione smirked at Parvarti and they walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down next to Ron.

"Im sorry but that seat is saved for Hermione" Ron said rudely as he gawked at the beautiful girl sitting next to him.

"Is that so Ronald" Hermione said smiling at Ron's astonsished look when he figured out it was her.

"H-Hermione what the bloody hell happened to you. You look wow you look bloody fantastic"Ron stuttered.

"It's a change Ron, and are you saying I looked bad before" Hermione said sharply.

"No, it's you look Hot right now, I have just never seen you like this." Ron said gawking

"I think you look great Hermione and if this is what you wanted then im glad" Harry said smiling at his friend. Then he turned to Parvarti "Why do I think you had something to do with this transformation"

Parvarti just smiled and kissed her boyfriend. Harry and Parvarti had been dating for a few months now. "Well maybe I did have a little bit to do with it but hey she looks awesome and she is happy with her whole look. And just maybe Ron will finally realize that he likes her and ask her out" Parvarti whispered in Harry's ear.

"Yes that would be good if those two finally ended up together. Maybe it would stop all the fighting" Harry said kissing his girlfriend again

**Hey thanks for all the reviews. I was going to put Ginny with Harry but I see to many stories with Ginny and Harry plus I rather like Parvarti and Harry together. DON'T forget to REVIEW.!!!!!!!! **…


End file.
